


I Can't Lose You

by Fiona0707



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, In which Ethan is concerned for his damsal in distress Benji, M/M, Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation, Pre-Relationship, SPOILERS FOR ROGUE NATION, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 看着你在意的人受苦是全世界最难以忍受的事情。而对Ethan Hunt来说，Benji Dunn胸前捆着一颗炸弹的场景哪怕是在他的噩梦中也绝不愿想起。





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Lose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516611) by [chaostheoryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy). 



> 我最近看了碟中谍5：神秘国度（Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation）并且马上被Benji和Ethan之间的化学反应迷住了。鉴于关于这个cp的文章非常少，我擅自给这一对迅速地产了个粮。

挡住一颗子弹很容易。即使它穿透你的皮肤、带来灼烧的疼痛撕裂你的身体，这痛苦只是表面的。这是你签署的承诺，是你加入IMF的原因。去承受子弹，去命悬一线，去为了让其他人更好的活着的唯一目的而牺牲。

然而，看着你在意的人受苦是全世界最难以忍受的事情。对Ethan Hunt来说，眼睁睁看着Benji Dunn胸前捆着一颗炸弹、竭力忍住哽咽地复述着一个嗜血狂人的话，这场景哪怕是在他的噩梦中也绝不愿意被提起。

这比任何你能想象的事情更令他心碎。随着每一秒时间的流逝，计时器上的数字在滴答中溜走，坐在那里，听着Benji的声音在恐惧中颤抖而破碎，他祈祷，是的他祈祷着。祈祷他能救下他，祈祷什么奇迹发生使他能把这个，能让他和Lane讨价还价的玩意儿拽下来。他宁可被一百发子弹击中，宁可被殴打致残并从一个该死的摩天大楼上扔下来，只要能保证Benji的安全。

但祈祷永远不够，起码在Solomon Lane和辛迪加存在的世界里不够。所以他必须采取行动，他必须不仅仅是一个被恐惧填满的人，他必须是个特工，他必须比这个犯罪天才更精明，他必须是Ethan Hunt。

Ethan提出了他的威胁——杀了Benji，失去账册。Benji被迫转述着Lane给出的反应，鉴于磁盘已经完全损毁，面对着失去他唯一的、将辛迪加建立成不可阻挡的恐怖势力的风险，Lane别无选择，只能放Benji离开。

当Benji胸口的红色数字停止倒数，并只剩下几微秒时，Ethan的眼睛微微的睁大了——如果Lane不相信他的威胁，那么从此就没有Benji Dunn，没有Ethan Hunt，也没有目击者能留下来重述发生的事情。幸好Lane放弃了，他选择了放开Benji并且承诺他和Ethan将迎来一场面对面的最终对决。

Benji的眼泪在他眼眶里打转，他沉重地呼吸着，用还在发颤的双手摸索着摘下耳机、解开他胸前用来固定炸弹的绑带。肾上腺素在他血液中奔涌，他大脑中默认的“战斗或者逃跑(fight-or-flight)”反应机制正在拼命地试图确定他麻木的身体应该做什么——丢下炸弹跑开？或者尽他所能的帮助那个刚刚给他继续珍惜生命的机会的男人？

“Ethan……”

Ethan多么想起身抱住Benji，他多么想向他保证他还活着，他会没事的。但他不能。他没有时间。

“Benji，快走，”他说，“ _快走_ 。”

Benji红肿着的眼睛充满了忧虑与纠结。他很清楚他需要离开，他需要回到Luther和Brandt那边去，去设置他们计划中Ethan将引诱Lane走进的陷阱。但，天啊，他感到恐惧。他要留Ethan一个人去完成这项工作，留他在没有他的帮助下战斗，这是他无比厌恶的。但他也同样的，无法拥有他想要的。

咬紧牙关，集中了剩下的所有意志力，Benji转过身开始奔跑。他不敢回头看。即使枪声响起，令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声充斥了整个夜空，他仍继续奔跑。

* * *

Ethan的每一步行动都极度痛苦。他击败了一小撮Lane的心腹，不止一次而是两次的将自己甩进窗户。他捂着胳膊，一瘸一拐地沿着黑暗的伦敦小巷前行，直到他听到轮胎发出的尖锐的摩擦声，发现他的影子被身后汽车的前灯照得清清楚楚，他迅速转身，看到Lane从黑色SUV里缓步走出。

这就是了。最后的追逐战。要么他拿下Lane，要么他死掉。

Ethan加快步伐，磕磕绊绊地走到角落里，感觉到有一颗子弹略过他的头顶，击碎了他身后的玻璃。三次出奇迹[1]，他摔过破碎的窗户时这样想着。在Lane接近之前，他一直沿着被碎玻璃覆盖的地板匍匐前进。努力聚集起还剩下的耐力，他蹒跚地站了起来，朝着那个有着亮橙色交通锥标记的房间，他拧开了房间地板开口上的螺栓。在距离开口几英尺的地方，他蜷缩起自己的右腿、向右滑入用于等待的隔层，勉强避开了另一颗来自Lane的子弹。

他在那里躺了一会儿，深深地吸了一口气，他整个身体都在难受中尖叫着。今晚过后，他的皮肤上会留下一些伤口和淤痕。但是，如果计划的最后一环没有按他期望的那样发展，他极有可能会有更致命的伤口。

他微微转过头，抬头看向Lane，那个男人的身形在上方的地板上隐约可见。Ethan可以看到Lane眼中的黑暗——不耐烦和怀恨的愤怒给他的虹膜蒙上了阴影。Lane想杀了他，想向Ethan证明辛迪加永远凌驾于IMF之上。但从他跳下架空层的那一秒开始，他将事与愿违。

“你得到了你想要的，Mr. Hunt，”Lane说，“只有我们两个，面对面。”

Ethan的嘴角勾起了一个小小的、得意的笑容。 _哦，我已经把你带到了我想要你呆着的地方_ 。

Lane向疲惫不堪的特工迈出了一步，离他只有一英尺半，却发现自己受到了一道厚厚的防弹玻璃墙的阻隔。Lane的眼睛淬满了困惑和愤怒的毒液。

Ethan按着他酸痛的手臂慢慢站了起来。从阴影中，人影开始浮现，在这透明畜栏的每一边占据一席之地。Luther，Brandt，Benji，Ilsa，他们每个人表情都严肃而富有决心。

“先生们，” Ethan宣布着，“这是Solomon Lane。Lane先生……”他停下来，他的目光徘徊到Benji身上，然后又回到被困住的男子面前：“见见IMF。”

即使Lane愤怒地颤抖着，直接向着Ethan面前的玻璃墙壁射击，Ethan依然保持着绝对的静止。这是报复，他终于抓住了这个怪物——残害无数无辜生命、并威胁Ethan在这个世界上最关心的人的性命，在他眼里，Lane不配继续活着。但是，知道这个男人会为他的行为付出相应的代价，已经足以令他在夜里安眠。

Ethan看着气体笼罩在玻璃罩子里，Lane的身影慢慢淡去，感受到了一丝胜利的喜悦。在Lane彻底消失的那一瞬间，Ethan绷紧下巴，向前伸出手臂，将侧围敲了一下。

尘埃落定，他在隐蔽的陷阱上呆了一会儿。辛迪加摇摇欲坠，Lane被抓获了，Benji很安全，还有……

 _Benji_ 。

Ethan迅速扫视了已经点亮灯光的车库，直到他发现Benji站在气体喷嘴旁边。即使距离几英尺远，Ethan也可以看清Benji眼中的每一丝情感——如释重负，疼痛，迷茫，感激。他终于得以抓住“他还活着”这一事实，他在劫持中存活下来，他再也不用担心他会成为Solomon Lane的受害者。看着他这样，Ethan感到疼痛，不仅仅是因为Benji正在努力克服汹涌繁杂的情绪，而是因为他是Benji濒临死亡的原因。因为他没能保护好他。

其他成员开始准备运走Lane的卡车，Ethan吞咽了一下，向年轻的特工走去。“Benji，”他喃喃说着，声音充满忧虑，“你还好吗？”

当Benji抬头看向他时，Benji的眼睛稍稍张大了一些，Ethan很轻易的看到了他红彤彤的、挂着泪水的双眼。“是的，是的，我很好”Benji回应道，带着不太自然的笑容。

Ethan心口酸涩一片，这痛苦在他凝视Benji的每一秒中愈演愈烈。Benji的状态远远谈不上好，他在和他纷乱的情绪进行内部斗争—— 一场大多数人都会躲避旁人的战斗。但他不能蜷缩在僻静的走廊的阴影下整理他的情绪，他不会允许自己这样做，他正在做的，是尽自己最大的努力将一切推回脑海深处，这样他才能完成他的工作。而Ethan因此感到疼痛。

“Benji，我很抱歉，”他低声说道，近乎耳语，“在你身上发生的……是我的过错，我不该让你跟在我身边，我应该更努力，让你回到安全工作的环境中去。但我……我有负于你，Benji，我真的很抱歉。”

Benji皱起了眉头，他的目光快速地扫过Ethan的脸，试图帮他理解到底发生了什么：“Ethan……这一切都不是你的错。当你四处奔波试图靠自己拯救世界的时候，我无法回到办公室里安坐。” 他回答道，仍然因为Ethan的语气和这突如其来的道歉而感到懊恼。

“你不明白，Benji，如果他当时……”他突然住口，用力吞咽了一下，因为他要说的下一句话在他脑海中描绘出了一幅地狱般的画面：“如果他杀了你，我的双手上就会沾满你的鲜血。是我没有保护好你。”

Benji将眉头皱得更深，“你在说什么鬼话？我不是你的责任！”他努力握紧拳头以保证泪水不会掉下来，“我加入你的任务，不是来旅游看风景的！我完全知道自己的目标！我这样做是因为我想帮助你！因为我不能让你像我不在你身边时那样拿你的命去拼！我是你的朋友，Ethan，朋友不会让对方单打独斗！而且你知道吗？我心甘情愿为你去死，只要能确保你顺利完成这个任务。”

接下来发生的事情甚至是Ethan都没想到的。某种原始的本能掌控了他，他的双手攥紧了Benji的衬衫，“不要那样说……你怎么敢那样说”他的声音又低沉，又绝望。

“E…Ethan……”Benji惊慌失措地结巴着说。

“你不能为我而死！我不能失去你，Benji！我只是……”当他的声音降低成破碎的呢喃时，他抓紧了Benji的衬衫的手松开了，“我不能……我需要你。”

当Ethan的话音逐渐沉没时，Benji眉间皱起的折痕几乎消失不见，他还红肿着的眼睛瞪大了。他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，技术高超的、过分英俊的、永远尽在掌控的Ethan Hunt刚刚承认他需要他，这绝不是什么他认为理所当然的事情。

没有一句警告，没有哪怕一瞬的猜测，Benji的双手紧紧勾住了Ethan脖子的两侧，将他拉下来，距离刚刚足够技术员向前倾，并用一个孤注一掷的吻捕获了他的嘴唇。尽管这个突然的吻让他感到惊讶，但Ethan不可能只是傻站在那里，任凭这一刻从他身边溜走。他的双手本能的放在了Benji的臀部，迫使他们的身体更加靠近。这个吻远不只是一个单纯的动作，它是确认，是饥渴，是舒适。它是被需要的，是“谢谢你”，“我爱你”，和“终于得到你”。

直到Luther尴尬的咳嗽声回想在停车场时，两人才分开彼此。

“尽管这一刻如此动人，我们必须走了。”Brandt在警用卡车的乘客门边上招呼道。

即使Benji脸颊上仍然泛着一丝淡淡的粉红色，Ethan依然把手放在他腰上，轻轻地笑了笑，“我很高兴你这样做了”，他低声说，“我最开始怀疑自己是不是说了什么错话。”

“我很高兴你没有一拳打在我嘴上。”

Ethan轻声笑了出来，这声音温暖了Benji每一寸皮肤，“相信我，Benji，这是在回应你的吻时，整个地球上我有可能考虑的最后一件事情。”

“哦，是吗？第一个是什么？”

一个恶作剧般的顽劣笑容出现在Ethan嘴角，“这场对话最好留到我们的同事没有偷听的时候，”在爬上卡车座位之前，他隐约听到车厢对面Brandt在嘟囔着“我甚至都不想知道” “此外，”他继续说道，“我们最好现在出发。”

Benji给了他一个浅浅的微笑，试图隐藏他被迫结束与Ethan的这一刻的失望，“是啊……”然而，正当他试图离开Ethan的掌控之时，年长的特工靠过来在他的唇上印了一个轻柔的吻。

“别担心，”Ethan悄声说道，“今晚晚些时候，你有足够的时间和我约会。”

“哦。”Benji的脖子一瞬间发烫起来，他伸出舌头润湿了他突然干燥的唇瓣，“很……很好，”他尽可能地挺直身体，试图掩盖他忽然的羞赧，“我认为这是我该得的。”

Ethan摇了摇头笑了起来，露出他漂亮的、珍珠白的牙齿，“进卡车吧。”他带着调侃和爱慕的眼神让Benji在穿过车库、坐上Brandt旁边的座位时红了脸。尽管他没有直接对他说过，但他知道当他说需要他时，Benji完全理解他的意思。

 _我爱你_.

 

[1]Third time's the charm，大概意思是如果失败了两次，第三次会比较容易成功。前文提到Ethan摔进窗户里两次，所以他自我安慰第三次会顺利.


End file.
